Cha-Ching!
Episode This episode starts off with the bros, once again, excited to be coming back. The copy they are playing, though, is a Fan Translation, since there is no actual translation of the game in America. They do say, though, that if Nintendo were to translate the game, the bros. would definitely play it. They also say that they will be using a guide, although Jirard and Alex know nothing about the game. Immediately after, Jirard has trouble setting Lucas's name using the "Don't care" option, making it known right at the start that this will be a top-notch playthrough. Progress *Lucas named *Drago headbutted *Chapter 0 ended Special Thanks In the episode, Alex reads a list of names who helped translate the Mother 3 game. Jirard then takes a moment to thank them for the translation, although he doesn't clap for audio purposes. Here is a list of the contributors, and here is a link to the official page. *JeffMan *Tomato *Chewy *sblur *byuu *Exophase *Kevin *harmony7 *Doctor Fedora *Klarth *demi of Neo Demiforce *Gideon Zhi of Aeon Genesis Promises *During the episode, Jirard says that he and Alex should fight in Brawl using Lucas and Ness in New Pork City at the end of the series, and Alex agrees to this, saying that he will have to brush up on his Lucas Skills. Trivia *Flint's name is a reference to an old firearm called a Flintlock. *Shigesato Itoi (The creator of Mother/EarthBound) was working on a game called EarthBound 64. This, however, fell through. Assets from that game went to this one, Mother 3. *In the Mother 1+2 commercials, Mother 3 was announced as well. *After Mother 3, Shigesato Itoi said that he had no more plans to make any more Mother Games. **(Editor Fact) He also said that he would rather play the games now, rather than make them. *The "Ok desu ka" that sounds on the Character Naming screen is voiced by Shigesato Itoi, who was tricked into saying it into a hidden tape recorder by Hirokazu Tanaka, the music composer for the Mother 1 and Mother 2. *If an enemy encounter code is used to touch a Drago in the beginning of the game is used, you will engage it in battle. However, it doesn't have a battle sprite, leaving it as a small dummy square used to represent enemies. Its only attack is "Drago confided its worries to you!" which induces the crying status. *The Fan Translation of this game came out 2 years after the game was released in Japan. Not Related *Lucas was originally going to replace Ness in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Clyde Mandelin, the head of the translation of Mother 3, founded the site Starmen.net. Question of the Day If you could translate any Japanese game into English, what would it be? Jirard 'answered with Secret of Mana 2, ''which he actually has fan-translated cartridges of from fans. '''Alex also answered Secret of Mana 2, but since Jirard said that, Alex said he wanted to change his answer, however, he didn't. Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Mother 3 Category:Promises